


Lovebites

by luveyes



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz biting simon because who doesn't like that, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because it's not really porn, handjobs, i guess slight angst, theres no plot but i dont want to tag it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um basically Simon gets a hard-on and Baz let's it slip that he wants to bite him (like the kinky fucker he is) and Simon is down for it. Gay handjobs and sappy emotions ensue with some sexual blood loss and whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebites

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the first fic i've written for this fandom, and the first thing I've posted on here in over a year so yeah. Carry On was super amazing, I read it all in one sitting and honestly chp. 61 was a RUSH. Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Baz lied on Simon’s stomach, reading to him. Baz didn’t think he was actually paying attention to the words, but he would shift or make a content noise when Baz’s tone changed. He liked the low, gravelly voice the most, so of course that’s the one Baz was using. They had started out with Baz’s back resting against his chest, his hips between his legs and their legs intertwined. Even though Simon’s wings were gone, (Surgically removed, but he decided to keep the tail to Baz’s delight) it was a habit neither of them wanted to break. They were quiet, like always, Simon rested his hands on Baz’s chest and Baz read his book. Quiet, but together.

Simon had never been one of many words, but since he gave up his magic he had been even quieter, it’s not like Baz minded, he could talk for the both of them (he missed Simon’s voice). Baz turned over and Simon breathed in sharply, his eyes fluttered open. Baz looked up at him and grinned a little, the blush on his cheeks familiar. He shifted again, and again when he received the same reaction.

“Baz…”

“Hmm…?” he answered, turning over completely so he was laying on his stomach and looking up at Simon, resting the open book on Simon’s chest.

“Ba-az, stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You keep moving.”

“My shoulder started to hurt, you’re not exactly comfortable, Snow.” That’s a lie, he could lie on Simon forever, he was warm and soft. He had filled in nicely, Baz was always so worried when he came back to Watford he was skinny as the skeletons under the White Chapel, and he hated to think about why. His ribs weren’t visible now, but his hipbones still stuck out sharply. Baz loved them, they were a sensitive spot and he loved to kiss them (He would love to bite them, but he won’t).

“Simon.”

“Well hello Simon, I’m Baz.” He rolled his eyes but he was smiling, Baz was smiling too. He pulled myself up to hover over Simon, he was still blushing and Baz kissed the three moles on his cheek, and then the one over his eye. The two behind his ear and then the one on his neck. He paid more attention to this one, (it was his favorite) sucking and letting his teeth graze lightly, not biting, never biting. His fangs weren’t even out. Simon mewed like a cat and his tail flicked. Baz stopped for a second, breathing over the wet bruise, Simon shivered. Baz had mixed feelings about giving Simon hickies, on one hand they looked beautiful on his skin, and they marked him as Baz’s. Simon Snow, the chosen one, with a devil tail and moles and freckles and a good heart, was his. On the other hand, he never liked to hurt Simon, and the blood bruise made him want to bite, sometimes his fangs came out. Simon said he liked them, the hickies not the fangs, but he likes the fangs too. Baz didn’t really believe him.

“Why’d you stop.” Simon’s voice was quiet, and he wound a hand into Baz’s hair and moved the book from his chest with the other. Baz pulled back to look at him, there was a silly smile on his face. Baz laughed at that, just a little laugh. Simon usually wants to go so slow, it took months for him to even take his shirt off when they kissed. Of course he would undress Baz like his life depended on it though.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Simon shrugged and looked up expectedly. “I don’t know what you want unless you use your words, Snow.” Simon rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“Yeah keep going.” Instead of answering Baz just leaned over and kissed the mole on his cheek again (the one he’d dreamed about since he was twelve). “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Simon huffed under his breath and Baz immediately pulled away, eyebrows furrowed.

“Do what? What’s wrong?” Simon looked anywhere but his eyes, blushing and squirming.

“You always, uh… like you always kiss my moles.” His voice drifted off. “It, it makes me self-conscious.”

“I love your moles, they’re adorable.”

“I don’t like them, they’re ugly.”

“I just said they’re adorable.”

“To you.”

“Simon-” Baz dropped his head and huffed. His hair fell over Simon’s chest, he needed to cut it soon. “They’re cute, but if you don’t want me too then I won’t kiss them. I’ll just have to find other places.” He smirked slightly and dragged his fingers under the hem of Simon’s shirt. He ran his knuckles along Simon’s hipbone and he shuddered.

“O-okay.” Baz moved down his body so his face was level with his hips. He pushed Simon’s shirt up but Simon sat up and took it off instead. Baz stared at him. He wanted to attack every mole and freckle that littered his stomach and chest and shoulders. He wanted to kiss and bite and leave marks. He wanted so much more than schoolyard kissing, but… Simon was Simon and whatever he was willing to give would be okay. He licked a trail up Simon’s abdomen just to watch him squirm.

“That’s so weird, Baz.”

“Bad?”

“No, just weird… I think I liked it though.” So he did it again, and Simon squirmed again. “Yeah.” Baz decided to store that for later and gave one last flick of his tongue before moving back to Simon’s hips, unable to stop at a mole on the way and give it a peck. He let his teeth graze over the bone, fangs still not out (he had learned how to control them a little after almost stabbing Simon for the tenth time). He left a mark here too, and then another. Simon was surprisingly vocal like this, he’ll moan or whimper when Baz lets up or his teeth graze, or when his drags his hand up Simon’s stomach to hold onto his ribs. Whenever Baz did anything really.

When Baz started to work on a third lovebite, Simon drew him back up to his face. He kissed him, doing the chin-tilt thing that Baz still couldn’t get right and slipped his hands under the hem of his shirt, drawing it up until they had to break the kiss and Baz took it off. Simon ran his hands over his shoulders before leaning up and kissing a trail across Baz’s collarbones. God Baz wanted to rip him apart, to bite him and leave trails of marks, he wanted Simon to do more than gasp and moan, he wanted him to scream. He is so despicable. He groaned and sat back, Simon looked up a little lost, his tail, which had been waving around happily, paused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my arms just started to hurt from holding myself up.”

“Oh.” There was an awkward pause. “We can take a break.” He held out his arms for Baz to lay back down but he got up instead, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

“Do you want some tea?”

“No, I want you to lay back down.” Baz blinked at Simons huff, but obliged. He settled with his head laying half on Simon’s hip, half on his thigh. If he turned his head to the left he’d be face to face with Simon’s crotch, so he faced right and found that was equally distracting. He faced left and grabbed his book again, Simon dropped his hands to Baz’s hair, combing through it.

“Do you want me to read to you again?”

“Yeah.” He sounded sleepy and Baz smiled a little, picking up where he left off. Simon was much twitchier this time and when Baz shifted the book (unintentionally) onto Simon’s crotch, he hissed. Baz jerked the book up and off, and there it was, he insisted on wearing skinny jeans, and so you could see the bulge rather easily.

“ _Oh_.”

“Baz!” Simon squeaked and tried to jerk away but Baz grabbed his hip. “No, ew stop looking at it.” He was still squirming and Baz look up, he was blushing hard, all the way from his cheeks to his ears and down his chest. Baz almost licked his lips.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Am I- Of _course_ I am! You aren’t?”

“No.” Simon moved his hand slightly so he could look at Baz. “I’m flattered, truly, this is my crowning achievement, I want it to be written on my grave.” Simon groaned at his joking tone. Baz sat up and tried to pull his hands away. “Hey, _hey_.” Simon looked at him finally. “It’s not something to be embarrassed about, it happens.”

“Yeah but… it’s just, ugh. Let me get up, it won’t go away if you’re here.”

“Let me take care of it.”

“What?” Simon squeaked again. Baz smirked at the sound, it was quite delightful, and splayed his hand over Simon’s abdomen, ring finger and pinky dipping under the hem of his jeans. “Oh, _oh, oh_ , Baz that’s _so_ gay.”

“We’ve been dating for like eight months, Simon.”

“Yeah but that’s like _extra_ gay.”

“It’s just a blowjob.” Simon shot up and away from Baz. He pulled his knees to his chest.

“What! I thought you meant just like your hand or something, that’s… that’s…”

“Do you not want me to?”

“ _NO_ , I mean I _do_ , but what about, your… fucking _hell_ , Baz, that’s-” Simon thought back to when he told Penny that he was thinking about going further with Baz and she had sent him links to porn and how-to videos almost scarily fast; and when she came home she had made Simon try to deep throat a ruler and rationalized that Baz’s dick couldn’t be more than six inches and could the two inches that Simon was unable to get to _really_ make a difference? He shook his head and blushed harder. It looked painful, the girls always ended up gagging or crying and it just was weird. Pleasurable, but weird, and what if Baz bit him? Oh crowley _what if Baz bit him_ , that would hurt so much. Baz crawled towards him and put his hands on Simon’s knee’s. Simon swallowed and his tail twitched around nervously. Baz’s eyes flicked down to watch his adam’s apple bob.

“Then let me.” He met Simon’s blue eyes, his mouth slightly open like usual and the lovebite his neck sharp against his skin.

“What if your fangs come out.” Simon looked actually worried about it, his voice was quiet and nervous, almost a whisper. Baz brust out laughing. “Don’t laugh at me!” He hit Baz lightly on the shoulder with the back of his hand. He didn’t stop laughing. “Baz,” he whined.

“I’m sorry, oh Crowley Simon, are you kidding.”

“Hey, it would hurt.”

“Yeah I know it would but here I was, thinking that you didn’t want me to go down on you because you’re uncomfortable with intimacy or that you didn’t like me or something,”

“Well… it’s weird, but I think I’ll like it, and I’ll always like you, don’t worry.” Baz would have blushed at the last part, but he hadn’t fed enough last night to spare the blood.

“What’s weird? Intimacy?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I mean Agatha and I never did anything but kissing, and it’s not like I _haven’t_ thought about it, but like it’s a new concept, I always thought I’d marry Agatha, I’m still getting used to kissing you, and you’re just so… damn it Baz you’re _hot_ , and powerful, and _dangerous_ and I love it and that scares me.”

“I don’t want to scare you, Simon I’d never hurt you.” He tried to grab Simon’s hand but he wrapped it around his legs first.

“And that too, you always treat me like I’m so delicate, I’m not going to break-” He knows Simon won’t break, he’s the greatest mage they’d ever seen, he’d been in more fights than Baz could remember (that’s a lie, Baz remembered all his fights because all he did was worry and fuss and wish that his could kiss him better). “You’re not going to scare me away.” _That’s_ more of what Baz was afraid of, or that he’d turn him and _then_ scare him away. That would be worse.

“I could bite you.”

“I don’t believe you would.”

“I want to.” Simon blinked and let his arms drop a little. Crowley he shouldn’t have said that, oh no. “Oh Crowley, I’m sor-”

“Go ahead.” Simon bared his neck to Baz, his long beautiful neck with the mole and the lovebite staring him in the face. Baz was suddenly very aware that he was thirsty, and that Simon’s blood smelled sweet, like butter and scones. He moved his legs down so they were on either side of Baz’s hips, his small situation had dissipated a little. Baz’s had increased, dramatically.

“Absolutely not.” He growled.

“Why not?”

“Simon my fangs are _poisonous_ , and I’m thirsty, even if I manage to stop before you die, you’d turn.”

“How do you know that?” He sounded so defiant, Baz wondered if this is what he sounded like the first time he said no to the Mage. He liked it, Simon had seemed to lose the fire that came out so often at Watford, but here was some of it.

“I-“

“Penny did some research and all of the materials she found about turning were that blood has to mix, it’s a blood disease, like AIDS, so just don’t cut yourself on in the process.”

“Bunce did research?” He said in disbelief. He didn’t really know why he was in disbelief though, of course she did research, she’d probably find a way to cure him if she tried hard enough.

“Yeah, she’s been really helpful, there’s also stories about lovers who got bitten and didn’t die or turn, it was some really graphic details that she called me to read saying that “if I had to be traumatized by this than so do you, I baby you too much by paraphrasing.” And they seemed to enjoy it actually.” Baz was sitting back in awe, it wasn’t often he let his mouth stay open, but he was a little busy at the moment. “Um, she also did research on like sexual things, and she gave me condoms and stuff and I can get a ruler almost 5 inches into my mouth so it’s not like I’m disgusted it’s just that I really want to do stuff but it’s scary and some of it’s kind of gross, but if you want to do it too then we could and uh, just um,” He let his voice trail off, his tail was whipping around nervously and Baz’s fangs popped out. He decided to just focus on the vampire bits, the rest of that ramble would be something to go over later, at night maybe. Tomorrow, if he stayed over here. Biting Simon was, oh his long neck would have two mirrored circles, a lovebite indeed.

“Do you really want me to bite you.”

He shrugged, “If you want to.”

“No do _you_ want me to bite you.”

“I said _yeah, if you want to._ ” That’s all it took and Baz surged forward. Simon jerked back and slammed his head into the wall. Baz drew back, heaving, self-hatred evident in his eyes and the twist of his mouth, but behind that there was an almost feral look in his eyes and it kind of scared Simon, but he also didn’t think Baz would hurt him. He knew this was something they danced around and it was safe. Mostly. Simon scooted forward and kissed Baz’s forehead.

“I’m sorry, it’s okay, just let me lay down.” Baz opened his eyes wide, he couldn’t bite him, he just scared him half to death. But here he was, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m okay Baz, you didn’t hurt me, it’s okay, just do it.” Baz searched his eyes for a few seconds but saw nothing but desire and calm. He wasn’t scared, it was okay.

Baz straddled Simon. “No, sit back up, it will be more comfortable.” His voice was hesitant. Simon obeyed, and Baz moved them both up so Simon was resting against the pillows. He would go slow this time, always slow with Simon, he doesn’t know how he let himself forget long enough to scare him. His senses were filled with Simon, the smell of him and his blood, the sight of his naked chest and his moles, of the lovebites. He felt like Simon was giving him magic again, he felt like he could touch the stars. He felt drunk. Simon dragged his bitten nails across Baz’s hips, pressing his thumbs into the dimples above them. Baz sucked in a breath and dropped his head to Simon’s shoulder.

“I can’t, I can’t it’ll hurt, I can’t hurt you.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll be fine.” Baz pulled back to stare at Simon.

“Love, I _can’t._ ” His voice was serious, desperate. He didn’t miss the way Simon’s face fell in disappointment.

“Please.”

“No-ah,” Simon pressed his palm into Baz’s hard-on, a challenge in his eyes. He unbuckled Baz’s belt slowly, looking up with big eyes and a smirk. “Simon,” his voice warned.

“Hmm?”

“Bribery- ah,” he paused with a pant, “Bribery won’t work.”

“Seems like it’s working to me,” he said as he pulled Baz’s belt from his belt loops; and he was right, he had moved in closer, the scent of blood was thicker, Baz’s eyes had gotten wilder. It was hard not to play into it.

“If it hurts, or it’s too much, tell me, or anything you don’t like.” Simon nodded and bared his neck, tugging on Baz’s belt loops. He took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing the juncture of his shoulder and neck before raising his head slightly and sinking his teeth in.

Simon yelped and Baz tried to pull back, he couldn’t hurt him, this was too risky, but Simon’s hand shot to Baz’s hair and held him in place. He had never really thought about the taste of blood (besides merwolf blood tasting foul) but Simon’s blood tasted just like him. Like Butter and brown sugar, like cinnamon, and it’s warm. He can feel the heat and desire from it. He can feel that Simon is scared and that he wants this, and that he likes it. A lot. He can feel that Simon loves him and he’s happy and still a little afraid but that this feels good, that he’s aroused by it. Maybe Baz isn’t the only freak at this circus. Simon moaned and pressed closer when Baz shifted, their crotches lining up. He felt the jolt of pleasure through Simon’s blood and immediately pressing them together again. Baz’s could feel his sixth year self congratulating him on finally grinding on Simon Snow. His fingers pulled Baz’s hair and scratched marks into his shoulder blades. Baz let one hand dip to the small of Simon’s back, the other cupped the side of his neck. It wasn’t long until Simon’s whimpers bleed into a singular whine.

When he feels Simon’s pleasure peak and his whine strengthen into a shriek; he pulls back, well, tries too. Simon’s hand is still tangled in his hair and he felt the disappoint shoot through Simon when he tried to pull away. He rode out Simon’s climax with him until his grip weakened and Baz felt him drift to the edge of unconsciousness, he actually pulled back that time. Simon moaned at the loss and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Baz lapped up the blood that was seeping from the two pretty puncture wounds. Talk about marking Simon as his.

“How do you feel?” Baz murmured, brushing away a curl from Simon’s forehead. He gave one last lick at the bite mark and Simon giggled.

“Good, S’really good. Sleepy,” he shifted his hips a little under Baz, “Sticky.” He made a disgusted face and Baz chuckled, sliding off of him.

“Take your pants off then.”

“But I’m tired.” Baz laughed again, still feeling drunk. He dragged Simon towards him by the hips, Simon shrieked and giggled. Baz unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, taking his pants off too. Simon covered his face. “I can’t believe I came in my pants, but that felt amazing.  You’re amazing.”

“Really?” Simon nodded, a drunk, happy smile on his face. Baz gathered up his clothes, grabbing their shirts from the floor as well and threw them into the clothes hamper. He threw some pants at Simon, who quickly put them on and turned to walk out.

“Baz.” Pouting, Simon grabbed his wrist. “Don’t leave.”

“I have to take care of this.” He said softly and gestured down, to where he was still hard. Simon pulled on his wrist hard so he fell onto the bed.

“Take care of it here.” Baz’s eyes shoot open, turning almost black instead of grey. Simon pushed Baz over and settled on his chest, closing his eyes. Baz stayed motionless. “Baz?”

“Yeah?” His voice cracked and Simon chuckled, so he was nervous. He grabbed Baz’s hand and put it over his bulge which was more noticeable now that he was taken off his jeans.

“Haven’t you ever jerked off before?” Baz squeaked, Simon never said stuff like that, but hey, he was exhausted and short two pints of blood.

“Not with a beautiful boy on my chest, no.” Simon giggled and palmed Baz’s erection again.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to help.” His voice was still sleepy; at this rate it wouldn’t take much for Baz to come. Simon reached into his pants and spread some wetness down from the tip, closing his eyes and giving a few strokes Baz moaned into the back of his hand and couldn’t look away. Simon flashed a small smile, eyes half-lidded and with a few more stroked and a twist, he came in Simon’s hand. Simon smiled again when Baz pulled him up to kiss him and wiped his hand on Baz’s pants, curling up on his chest once again.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

“You should probably eat something.”

“I’m tired.” He buried his head in Baz’s neck, biting him lightly and then giggling.

“Crowley it’s like you’re drunk.” Baz wrapped his arms around Simon, rubbing circles on his back, and twisting a curl in between his thumb and forefinger.

“I feel drunk, and sleepy.”

“Yeah we’ve covered that.”

“Goodnight, Baz.” He murmured, happily.

“Goodnight love.”

_______________________________________________

Baz didn’t sleep at all that night, twisting Simon’s hair or his tail, and then finally when Simon shifted and his grip loosened, Baz shot out of his arms. There was twin trails of dried blood on Simon’s neck and he slept soundly, his mouth open and snoring slightly. Baz thought he might get cold with the windows open and shirtless so he pulled the blanket over him and watched. It wasn’t often he sat in such a position of self-loathing but he drew his knees to his chest and rested his cheek on them. How could he have biten Simon? What if he turns now? What if when he wakes up he’s disgusted, what if they break up? He supposed that would be alright, he never deserved Simon anyway, at least he seemed a little happier than he had with Wellbelove, but that doesn’t mean he has to stay with Baz. He can’t believe he bit him. How stupid could he be?

Around 3 O’clock Baz grabbed a shirt and crept from the bedroom. Bunce was home, her satchel on the table with papers falling out of it. A forgotten mug and empty plate balancing on the edge of the counter. What would she say to him? What kind of asshole bites their boyfriend? He sighed and put her dishes in the sink, grabbing a bagel from the bread bowl. He knew he wouldn’t fall asleep now so he grabbed his computer and looked up everything he could about Vampires and Vampire bites.

_________________________________________________

In the morning, when Simon woke to an empty bed he felt a moment of disappointment until he smelled scones. It was too early for Penny to be up, so that meant Baz was still here. He yawned and padded over to the mirror, smiling at the bite mark and twisting his neck to see it from different angles. He wiped off the dried blood and crouched to grab a shirt and pajama pants before walking out of his room.

Baz was leaning against the counter fiddling with a cookbook, sugar and flour covered the surface and the jar of cherries was open. Simon chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist. Murmuring a good morning into his back.

“Good morning, love, how are you feeling?” He said, turning, concern rolling off of him in waves. Simon leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Good, hungry, but good.” He smiled and Baz smiled back.

“I’m making you scones.”

“I see that. You’re destroying my kitchen too.” But he said it with a smile, he was happy and so was Baz, he swept Simon up in a hug, setting him on the counter. Simon laughed and grabbed his cheeks to kiss him.

They burned the scones.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that, hope you liked it! Also come talk to me on [tumblr](http://illegallullaby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
